Midnight at Wit's End
by Nardragon
Summary: A short, sweet, one-shot between Jake and E.D. What happens when the two best friends are returing home late one night?


This my first fanfaction. A short & sweet one-shot between Jake and E.D.

* * *

Jake Semple and E.D. Applewhite walked down the track to their home laughing loudly. In E.D.'s arms was a lager stuffed tiger. Jake carried a teddy bear of equal size in his arms.

"Did you see the guy's face?" E.D. said through her laughter.

"He looked like he was going to faint." Jake said. He had to stop because his side hurt so much. They were talking about the guy in charge of the 'knock over the bottles' game in the carnival they had just returned from. Jake had won the two stuff animals they now carried by knocking over four stacks of the bottles, with only three balls. Much to shock of everyone watching. The last ball he threw bounced off the back of the boot and knocked down the fourth pile. He didn't plan for it to happen but, no one else knew that. As far as everyone was concerned he had planned and it was ok with him if they thought that way, especially if E.D. thought he planned it. It had been almost two years since Jake came to Creative Academy. When he first moved here he never thought in a million years would the artistic, eccentric and at times crazy family would change him from the 'red spiked hair, smoking, go looking for trouble' boy he used to be to a 'star singer, polite and caring.' not to mention the fact they helped him see that there was something in life worth working for.

He never would have guessed went he first came here he would come to think of these people has his family. Heck he even introduced Destiny as his little brother once. And he most defiantly would not have guessed he would fall for his best friend. He looked at E.D who was still laughing. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much she had changed since he met her. She had grown out her boy cut so it was not just past her shoulders. She had gotten her ears pierced and was now wearing small gold hoops. She had also grow more 'mature' in the past two years. He often found himself staring at her without meaning to. But it was hard to ignore the fact her chest was not as flat as it used to be or that her hips had gotten a little more curvier. Yet at the same time she hadn't changed. She still was the same math loving, orderly, ever thing has it place girl he met when he first came. She still wore t-shirts and jeans (ever if the jeans did get a little girlier).

"What are you looking at?" E.D. asked suddenly, looking at him.

"Oh, nothing in particular really." He was very glad it was dark so she couldn't see him blushing. They continued walking towards the house. It was one of the few times E.D. and Jake were completely alone. The rest of the family was still at the carnival. They were waiting of the fireworks display that was going to happen at midnight. E.D. said she was not the mood for loud noises and decided to walk home. Jake offered to go home with her. It was actually on their way out when he noticed E.D. eyeing the tiger that she now carried. At his insistence he tried to win it for her. Off course he did more than just win the game.

"That sure was lucky shot you made." She said.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. That was pure Jake Semple skill."

"Please Jake, I was willing to let you brag to all those people at the fair but it's me your talking to."

"But, I did plan for it to happen." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"How did you know?"

"I saw your expression right after the ball bounced back and hit the last pile."

"Can't get anything past you."

"Nope." He smiled and bumped her shoulder. She bumped backed. He bumped her again. She pushed him and took off running, her laughter flowing behind her. He ran after her. He easily caught up to her, but every time she was just in his reach, she would change directions. Their chase took them past the house and into the meadow. E.D. abandoned her tiger under a tree to move more freely. Jake dropped the bear next the tiger and ran as fast as he could. She managed to evade him for a few more minutes. Finally he got one hand around her waist and tackled her to the ground. He sat on top of her and began a fierce tickle attack. Their laughter echoed in the meadow. He tickled her until she began begging for mercy.

"Pl..please st…st…stop. Jake st..stop." he only did after there were tears in her eyes and she was gasping for breath. He got off her and sat next her to her as she tried to regain her breath. She lay down on the grass, eyes closed, her lips drawing in deep breaths. She looked really pretty in the moon light he thought.

E.D. tried desperately to get oxygen back into her system and willed her heart to stop beating so quickly. She was very aware of the fact that Jake was right next to her. She gasping like a fish out of water could not have been a very attractive. When she could stop gasping, she opened her eyes. She caught him look at her, again. He turned away quickly. Even in the dim light she could see the fain blush that colored his cheeks. She sat up but didn't say anything right away. God, why did he have to so cute? She often caught him looking at her these days. Every time she did her heart sped up a little bit. How did she ever end up liking Jake? When they first meet she was repulsed by the sight of him. Well repulsed was a strong word, but he did use to have hair that was spiked up in fiery red points. Talking about fire he did also use to smoke and carry a lighter everywhere (until he learnt the hard way never to leave Destiny alone with anything). He didn't wear his earrings anymore and his wardrobe now contained colors other than black. Not only that, helping around the house, working on Zedediah's peices and having to run after Destiny every minute had made him seriously. Sometimes when Destiny insisted Jake play tag with him, Jake would take off his shirt on the hotter days. E.D. at these times suddenly seemed to have a reason to go outdoors near to were the game was taking place.

"Thanks for winning the tiger for me." She said brushing her shoulder against his. He looked at her and smiled. Thank God she was sitting, whenever she saw that smile she would go weak at the knees.

"It was nothing." He said with a nonchalant grin. Her stomach was in knots. She looked down at the grass. 'Please don't let him see I'm blushing, please don't let him see.'

"It's so peace full tonight." He said turning his head to the sky. She gave a tiny sigh of relief, he didn't see.

"It's because of once the entire Applewhite family is out of the house." She said. He nodded in agreement. Someone always seemed to be doing something in Wit's End.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I love your family but they get seriously annoying at times."

"What are you talking about you've only been around for what two-three years. I've been stuck with them since with birth."

"Well it is true you are the odd one out in this family."

"Says the guy who used to have red hair."

"The key words being 'used to'"

"Yeah, I guess you have changed."

"You've changed to."

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" E.D asked. He quickly looked her over.

"A very good thing." She started to blush again when she realized what 'changes' he was referring to. He stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Well at least you've never been as annoying as the rest of your family." He said, holding out a hand for her. She took it and he helped her up.

"Oh, really?" She asked. She noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Yeah, you've _always _been way worst." He laughed. E.D. punched him.

"Ouch! That really hurt." He said rubbing his shoulder.

"Good it was supposed to." She turned sharply on her heels and walked over to her tiger.

"Hey wait, E.D. don't be mad." He ran after her. She didn't reply. When she stopped under the tree he grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. "I'm sorry, it was a joke. I would have killed myself a long time ago if it wasn't for you." He said holding her hands firmly. Her expression softened.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have hit you so hard." She hugged him gently. He was surprised at first but returned the hug. Maybe he held her like that for a little too long, but feeling her pressed against him, her smell. It was just too much to give up so quickly. She didn't seem in a hurry to break the embrace so easily either. When they did final pull away from each other they didn't go very far. Jake held her at arm's length taking in her every feature. She could feel her cheeks heating up again. "We should head in…." the rest of her sentence was cut off when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

He didn't know what he was thinking. He wasn't thinking, that was the problem. Feeling her hug him like that had wiped ever other thought out of his mind. He figured there would never be a better time. So he leaned in and kissed her. He had a moment of panic when she didn't respond, but that was wiped out when she raped her hands around his neck.

When Jake kissed her she only had time for one coherent thought before she completely gave in to his embrace. 'He tastes like grape cool aid.' Then her mind went blank. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. She never wanted the moment to end. She felt him press her against the tree. He deepened the kiss. One hand one the small of her back the other tangled in her hair. Her knees buckled and it was only him pressing her to the tree that kept her up. They finally broke the kiss when their lungs were screaming for air. Gasping for breath they stood like that with their foreheads touching.

"You… we just kissed." E.D said unable to think of anything else.

"Yeah, we did." Jake said with a huge smile on his face. She returned the smile.

"As much as I would like nothing more that to stay this, we should go before the others come home." E.D said.

"They are staying till the fireworks starts. We have till then." He leaned forward and kissed her again. She really didn't argue. She wasn't sure how but she somehow ended up lying in the grass with him on top of her. She moaned into the kiss. She felt him smile against her lips. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck, his hand found its way under her shirt. He rubbed small circles against her back making chills run up her spine. "God, Jake." She said in whisper. A loud bang made them jump apart. The sky filled with color as the fireworks filled the sky.

"That's our cue." Jake said a little sadly, helping her up. He picked up his teddy bear and started to walk toward the house. She grabbed her tiger and fell in to step with him taking his hand in hers. He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak. He kissed her good night and walked to her aunt's and uncle's cottage were his room was. She managed to find her way upstairs and into her room. She fell into her bed and hugged the tiger tightly. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
